Maybe Katie Gardner
by yoda004
Summary: Travis isn't sure if he should go out with katie. So Frank and Conner sing Maybe Katie by the bare naked ladies to him. T to be safe.
1. Maybe Katie Gardner

Maybe Katie

Gardner

Chapter 1: BNL

**A/N: Just writing a short story/songfic. This is my first fanfic so I'd appreciate it if the reviews aren't too critical. I don't know if anyone else has done this yet so I'm sorry if you have. Thanks and here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&TO or BNL**

It was a warm summer day at camp Halfblood and Travis was sitting by the canoe lake looking out into the horizon. Travis was wondering whether to prank Percy or Annabeth. He decided to prank them both when he heard someone walking behind him. He turned to see Katie walking in his direction. Travis quickly looked around for a hiding spot but it was too late Katie had already seen him and was waving at him.

Travis had tried to avoid her since she came back to camp Halfblood. Three years ago she had left to get married to a mortal from Canada and left him heart-broken. It was well-known to the camp that he liked Katie even she knew but she had given up waiting for Travis and run off with the mortal. She had been gone 3 years and apparently had a daughter before her husband left her for a younger woman.

It was obvious that Travis was still not over her but he tried and failed to make it look like he was. He had a few relationships with girls over the years but they never felt right to him, but he was determined not to fall into the depressing mood he had been in for 2 and a half years after Katie left.

"Hey Travis" Katie called as he was about to jog away and avoid talking to her.

"Oh hey Katie didn't see you there" he lied.

" ya sure you didn't, Travis why are you avoiding me?" she asked.

"I'm not I've just been...busy".

'We both know that's a lie Travis, look I know how you feel and I told you 3 years ago I don't want to wait for you so are you on board or not?"

"I um... oh hey was that Conner I heard?"

"I don't hear Conner" Katie countered.

"Oh must be that brother empathy thing, well got to go we can talk later write oh good ok by".

And with that he was off moving at top speed. He kept running until he was at his cabin and rushed in and slammed the door. Conner looked up from his bed where he was reading a car magazine.

"Dude what's up, wait did Chiron find out about the great gift shop heist of 08?"

"No"

"what about mission whilt the strawberries?"

"No"

"What about..."

"Will you just let me tell you" Travis practically screamed at his younger brother.

"Alright, alright keep your shirt on. Go ahead, elaborate"

"Well I was at the canoe lake when Katie showed up and we started talking..."

"You mean she was talking and you were lying and trying to get away"Conner interuppted.

"What's the difference? Anyways then she got all deep and wanted to know if I wanted to go out with her!"

"Those were her exact words?" Conner asked scepticaly.

"Well...no but that was the general message"

"Oh ok, then why are you slamming doors and panting if you guys are going out now?"

"Well I didn't actually say yes."

"WHAT dude your like in love with her whats your problem?"

"Well I'm trying to get over her and everything you know right?"

"Why do you need to get over her if you guys go out?"

"Well say we break up then I'll be worse off than I was before and we're too old to start a relationship that might not last."

"Every relationship might not last, that's just the way of life"Conner pointed out.

"Alright but she has a child."Travis said feeling like he'd won a point in the debate.

Conner sighed "This reminds me of a song"

"Oh please no don't start singing."Travis pleaded

It was too late Conner had already begun.

" What's so maybe about, What's so maybe about, What's so maybe about Katie?" Conner sang.

"You know what I'm leaving if your going to do this" Travis said while getting up and heading towards the door.

"What's the use in hesitating? Can't you see that Katie's waiting? Just because her youth is fading doesn't mean that she's not worth dating."

By now they were out side the cabin and Travis was trying to not listen but Conner kept getting in his face.

"Please Conner stop with the Bare Naked Ladies song."

"What do you have against them?"Conner asked.

"Well for one they're Canadian."

"Hey! Whats wrong with Canadians?" this time a new voice asked.

"(sigh) what are you doing here Frank?" Travis asked wearily.

"I'm on vacation" Frank responded.

"At camp halfblood?" Conner asked

"Ya Nico wants to get to know the guy dating his sister"

"Speaking of dating Travis has a problem he..."

"Don't tell him" Travis pleaded.

Conner ignored him and filled frank in with what had happened so far.

"Well that's still not a good reason to hate Canadians." Frank said a little annoyed about Travis's previous out break.

"Hates a strong word i just..."

"Have a bias opinion evermore?" frank supplied.

"I guess except you you're not too bad"

"Anyways we are straying away from the original point you should say yes to Katie" interrupted Conner.

"He's right you know?" Frank added.

"Can you guys give me some privacy to think at least".

They looked at each other looked at Travis and shook their heads.

"Nope" they said together.

Then they went into the chorus for the second time.

What's so maybe about, What's so maybe about, What's so maybe about Katie?

What's so maybe about, What's so maybe about, What's so maybe about Katie?

"you guys are gay" Travis accused

"We're not the ones refusing to go out with a hot girl who is practically throwing herself at you"Conner pointed out.

Then it was franks turn to sing.

"I don't know what the fuss is all about, Just take it slow, It's not like you can't live without her

"Or can't he" Conner wondered aloud while Travis gave him a death glare.

Frank continued "To and fro, If you've got a shred of doubt then it's not worth it."

CHORUS X2

Then it was Conner's turn.

"Can't you see her with her arms wide open  
She's everything that you've been hoping for  
Forever's not so long, stop moping  
She's got a daughter and you're just not coping."

Travis was heading towards the forest now and Frank and Conner were following.

"Do you know everyone you ever swore you'd love for life  
I don't know them anymore  
I know their names  
I'd recognize them on the street and I don't love them."

[CHORUS (x4)]

They stopped following him but kept singing the chorus until he was out of ear shot. Travis kept walking and thinking that maybe they were right.

"Canadians might not be so bad"

**A/N: To all my followers and people who favourited me or reviewed I'd like to thank you for your time. I had a few chapterrs updated, but I didn't like where the story was going, probably because I had no idea where it was going. So i took down all the chapters ,but the first. I've decided to make this a one shot, but if anyone likes the idea and wants to continue it your more than welcome.**

**greenlem**

**Guest 10/28/12 . chapter 1**

**PercybethFan567 **

**Toolazytologin**

**Meepmeep123**

**EncourageImagination**

**Riku **

**Lyra daughter and heir o Chaos.**

**BlackRoseOfApollo**

**GracieLou12**

**Kat567**

**Musical Dream**

**ReadingGurl07**

**Vetodessa**

**cathychuang88**

**greenlem**

**Feline Pawprint**

**I'm Jade daughter of Zeus101**

**Thank you whether you reviewed, favourite or followed my story i'm very greatful it means a lot to me.**


	2. Story Notice

**A/N: ladybug28 is continue this story so if you want more follow their story. Thanks.**


End file.
